The Fiery Love That Travels In The Wind
by SakuraXMulti
Summary: Ikuto hurt her very badly and now Amu has changed but for better or worse no one knows.Now she has got herselt to Alice Academy. Follow Amu as she will have to make a choice between her first love and a certain fire caster. Will Amu choose wisely?find out
1. prologue

**This story from ****Midnightangel555**

**I adopt this story and I have made some changes of this story… sorry Midnightangel555**

**Me: Hey guys**

**Amu: Oh my God Finella chan where were you?**

**Me: Sorry Amu i have been very busy these days**

**Amu:Oh that's allright Finella chan. So what are you gonna write now**

**Me: A love story of course. all genres but enchanted love story…**

**The Fiery Love That Travels In The Wind**

It's a rainy day at Seiyo, the trees, the buildings, the side walk all are getting wet because of the stormy rain that has been going on since the morning. A girl with strawberry pink hair and golden eyes was running away from the scene that broke her heart to a million pieces. Her name is Amu Hinamori the cool & spicy girl of Seiyo High. Tears ran down her beautiful face as she ran and ran with all her might. Her heart ached with undying pain and sadness as she ran away from her first ever true love because Amu found out Ikuto is cheating on her with whore Saaya Yamabuki in art classroom.

**FLASHBACK:**

It was a cloudy day and she' think it's going to rain. Amu was walking and she felt different today, she felt like something was going to happen today but she didn't know what it is.

She was going to her art classroom because Ikuto was waiting for her, Amu and Ikuto were meeting at 5:00pm, it was 5pm and they are going to mall to watch movie at 5:20pm.

"wow it is perfect timing." she said to herself, she was excited, she opened the door and she saw a couple make out, kissing, it seemed like she knew them, so she walked a bit closer and saw a sight she didn't like ,it was Ikuto kissing some whore girl Saaya.

She started shouting" How dare you cheating on me? You bastard, I hate you!"

"Amu it's not what it looks like "he tried to explain, but she didn't let him.

"Really because it looks like you are cheating on me with whore Saaya..." she turned to face Saaya and slapped Saaya very hard, Saaya fainted cause that slapped give to her from Amu and she look Ikuto "Go to rotten hell Tsukiyomi!" Said Amu" she slapped Ikuto turned around and ran away.

**END FLASHBACK**

Her friends warned her thousands of time that he will break her heart but Amu being in love with him like hell never listened to a thing her friends said. And now she is running. She is running from everything. Her legs suddenly gave in to the pain and she collapsed near a bench in the park. Her sobs now became louder and louder until she finally let loose of all her pain and sadness. That full moon night Amu decided that there is no hope in crying and that she will never be able to get her back in time to warn herself not to fall in love with him. She is only a human is she or not? She can't go back in time nor can she stop him from leaving her. But she knew she can change herself. She may not be able to change time but she can change herself, show him that she can live without him. But she also knew that the scar that has been left behind by him can never be healed and so to protect herself she promised to herself that she will never ever fall in love again….And that night was born a new Amu Hinamori. A toughest, stronger, brave, fighter and bold Amu Hinamori.


	2. information

**INFORMATIONS:**

**Girls:**

**(Shugo Chara)**

**AMU HINAMORI**

_**BIRTHDAY:**_September. 24, 1997

_**Age:**_14 yrs. old

_**Highschool Year**_**:**1b

_**COLOR EYES:**_ Golden Eyes

_**FRENDS:**_ Utau hoshina, Kukai Souma, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjo,

_**BOYFRIEND (EX BOYFRIEND):**_ Ikuto Tskiyomi

_**TALENTS:**_Sports, Arts, Music and Culinary, Dancing, Drama, Economics

_**PERSONALITY:**_ Beautiful, her looks are those of a goddess, Sexiest, her hips and butt like Jennifer Lopez, her boobs BB cup cause she's only 14 but another yr. will grow again, clever, very Good Singing, stronger, nice girl, cool, friendly, good conversationalist, neat, a little bit a hot temper, overprotective, a stubborn, caring, Funny, she's have cool-sexy and spicy, passion. she's totally good with fashions, artistic. Height 5'7. I don't know about her other real character I mean she's blushing, u know what I mean... right?

_**HOBBIES: **_reading, cooking, eating, playing computer, drawing, singing, dancing, swimming, wake boarding, playing tennis, racing cars, watching movies, hangout with friends and everything, sparring martial arts, composing songs.

_**FAMILY:**_Hinamori, Midori (Amu's Mother) Hinamori Tsumugu (Amu's father) Hinamori, Ami her little sister who will be 7 yrs. Old).

_**HAIR COLOR:**_same as anime but long now

_**LIKES:**_animals special cats, natures, kind, everything about good

_**DISLIKES:**_littering, everything about bad, jealousy, traitors, negative, betrayers, envy

_**FAVE SUBJECTS:**_literature about mythology

_**SPORTS:**_volleyball, cheerleader, swimming, gymnastic, martial arts.

_**INSTRUMENTS:**_ violin, piano, guitar, drum, and harp, & VOICE

_**ALICES:**_ COPY ALL ALICES but always uses her alices from copy like 4 elements + lightning.. healing.. strenght. Teleportation (Instant transmission),

**WEAPON FROM ELEMENTS:** sword from fire and katana from ice, rose become vine whip from earth or plants..

**ALICE TYPE:** Dangerous Type

**HOSHINA, UTAU**

_**BIRTHDAY: **_November 9, 1996

_**AGE: **_15

_**HIGHSCHOOL YEAR: **_2B

_**COLOR EYES: **_amethyst

_**FRIENDS:**_ Amu Hinamori, Rima Mashiro, Nagi Fujisaki, Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjo

_**BOYFRIEND:**_ Kukai, Souma

_**TALENTS: **_Music, Sports

_**PERSONALITY: **_Beautiful, Sexiest, Smartest, Good Singing, stronger, nice girl, friendly, caring, good conversationalist, a short temper, overprotective, a little bit stubborn, tall 5'10 and 1 inch heights, and sharp, funny, she's never give up, she's have pretty and spicy attitude.

_**FAMILY: **_her mom and Kazoumi Hoshina (her Dad)

_**HAIR COLOR: **_same as anime but have streaks color brunette.

_**LIKES: **_same as anime

_**DISLIKES: **_everything about bad, jealousy, betrayers, ..

_**HOBBIES:**_ Utau, naturally sings often, but also enjoys many types of food and eats a lot. She is often seen hanging out with her good friend

_**FAVE SUBJECTS: **_English

_**SPORTS: **_soccer.

_**INSTRUMENTS: **_piano, guitar, drum, and flute. & VOICE

_**ALICE: **_Element of Water

_**WEAPON FROM ELEMENT: **_sword from water

**ALICE TYPE:** Dangerous Type

**RIMA:**

_**BIRTHDAY: **_February, 6 1997

_**AGE: **_14

_**HIGHSCHOOL YEAR:**_ 1b

_**COLOR EYES: **_golden

_**FRIENDS:**_ Amu Hinamori, Utau Hoshina, Kukai Souma. Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjo

_**BOYFRIEND: **_Nagihiko Fujisaki

_**TALENTS: **_Music, Sports

_**PERSONALITY: **_Rima has wavy dark blond hair with bangs with a thin black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it and golden-honey yellow eyes. Her hair is so long that it goes down to her waist. Her cute appearance somehow resembles that of an elegant English lady, and attracts many boys in her class. Rima has been seen several times watching comedy, which Rima watch and laugh about often. She also often makes silly faces (or used to) to make her mom and dad laugh. When people do gags (such as Bala-Balance) she gets extremely angry and corrects them. She also makes sarcastic comments when not exactly nessecary.

_**FAMILY: **_her mother and father

_**HAIR COLOR: **_same as anime but have streaks purple

_**LIKES: **_everything about good.. passion,,

_**DISLIKES: **_jealousy, and betrayers…

_**HOBBIES:**_ same as anime

_**FAVE SUBJECTS: **_English

_**SPORTS: **_basket ball and volleyball

_**INSTRUMENTS: **_piano, guitar, drum, and clarinet, & VOICE

_**ALICE: **_element of wind

_**WEAPON FROM ELEMENT:**_ sword from wind

**ALICE TYPE:** Dangerous Type

**YAYA YUIKI**

_**BIRTHDAY: **_May 25, 1996

_**AGE: **_14

_**COLOR EYES: **_brown

_**FRIENDS: **_Amu Hinamori, Utau Hoshina, Kukai Souma, Rima Mashiro, and Nagi Fujisaki

_**BOFRIEND: **_Kairi Sanjo

_**TALENTS: **_Music, Sports, dancing

_**PERSONALITY: **_Yaya wears her hair in pigtails with big red ribbons attached to her hair. Her eyes are brown and her hair is orange/brown.

_**FAMILY: **_Yuiki, Noboka (her mother), Yuiki, Daisuke, and Yuiki, Tsubasa ( her brother who will be 14 yrs old now)

_**HAIR COLOR: **_same as anime but have streaks color green.

_**LIKES: **_animals, natures, kind , everything about good.. passion,,

_**DISLIKES: **_everything about bad, jealousy, negative, , traitors…

_**HOBBIES:**_ same as anime

_**FAVE SUBJECTS: **_English

_**SPORTS: **_ping pong

_**INSTRUMENTS: **_piano, guitar, drum, & VOICE

_**ALICE: **_Earth and healing

_**WEAPON FROM ELEMENT: **_sword from earth….

**ALICE TYPE: **Dangerous Type


End file.
